


A Reminder to Come Home

by pensivereader



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, little bit of agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivereader/pseuds/pensivereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec throws himself into dangerous missions but his family is there to remind him to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder to Come Home

“Magnus. Magnus. Ouch! You are not making this better!” Alec complained as Magnus sat in front of him with a pair of tweezers.  

“Stop squirming!” Magnus placed a hand at the small of Alec’s back and leaned forwards once more to try to remove the demon claw from the wound in Alec’s stomach. Alec gripped the side of the toilet tightly, squirming at the advances that Magnus made to pull the claw out. “How did you get it lodged inside like this? It’s at some damning angle that I cannot reach.”

“I don’t know,” Alec hissed through his teeth. “I wasn’t planning on this. That’s how the demon decided to attack me. Why can’t you put an iratze on me?”

“Need to take it out-”

“Daddy? What happened?” a voice called out from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Griff, why are you awake?” Alec called out.

“I couldn’t sleep,” the four-year-old toddled closer into the bathroom and towards the two men. “Are you hurt, daddy?”

“Yep.” Alec mumbled as Magnus went back to pulling out the claw. Griffin walked towards Alec and settled by his arm. He watched silently as his papa worked. “Are you okay, bud?” Alec turned towards his son, “Did you- Damn it! What was that for?” his grip tightened on the toilet. Magnus adjusted his grip on Alec as Griffin wound his arms around Alec’s tightly gripped arm on the toilet. He hugged his arm and laid his head on Alec’ arm.

“It’s almost over daddy,” he replied while eyeing the blood that splattered the bathroom in disgust. Alec smiled and looked down at his son with a loving gaze.

“I got it!” Magnus exclaimed as he felt the tweezers around the claw and slowly extracted it. Alec winced in pain when it finally came out. “Now let me apply that iratze.” Magnus gently drew the well-known symbol on Alec’s arm. He then proceed to take a wet towel and wiped Alec’s abdomen.

“Are you better?” Griffin looked up and Alec couldn’t resist but run his hand through his son’s hair.

“I am now.”

Magnus tossed the towel into the basket in the corner before turning back to respond, “How about we get you to bed, okay?” Griffin nodded and allowed Alec to pick him up.

Griffin buried his head in Alec’s hair and mumbled, “Can I sleep with you?”

“Of course love.” The trio walked to their bed and Alec gently placed Griffin in the middle before climbing in. Magnus walked around and did the same thing. Griffin’s breathing evened out after a few minutes, leaving Alec and Magnus to their thoughts.

“I’m worried about him. He’s been getting nightmares recently,” Alec’s eyebrows borrowed in worry.

“It’ll get better. Or he will learn to sleep through it. I am more worried about you now.” It was Magnus’s turn to look worried.

“Me? Why?”

“You have a knack of getting hurt. Griffin’s worried about it too.”

“It’s an occupational hazard.” Alec grumbled.

“Yep, that’s what it is,” Magnus smiled before wrapping his arms around Griffin and Alec.

“Next time I see a demon, I’ll tell him that my husband doesn’t want me to fight that day.” Alec grumbled to an already asleep Magnus and Griffin. “Well, maybe it is time I remind the world that I have something I need to come back to.” Alec whispered as his heavily eyes closed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is always appreciated! Also, let me know if I have any grammar mistakes. Thanks!


End file.
